


come thru

by mxtivation



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation
Summary: netflix + chill drabble withhoseok.





	come thru

_“you’re gonna miss something important,”_** hoseok **murmurs, eyes trained on the screen because he knows the second he sees you bare and dripping on his lap, he’s a goner. two fingers fuck into you so slow it’s torture, and it takes everything in him to keep up a disinterested facade as you slowly come undone. he gets off on that shit - teasing you until you’re begging, making you cum before you’ve even started like it’s nothing, getting you so hot you don’t remember your own name before he’s stripped off a single piece of clothing. he wants to _know _ what he does to you, wants to see it, always. 

his name tumbles from your lips in the dark when you sit back on his fingers, hips moving in a way so natural to being on hoseok’s lap you don’t even notice until he’s in your ear swearing, _“fuck, baby, so needy.” _

he barely has to move, barely has to slide those joggers past his hips before he’s hissing at the slide of your glistening sex against his cock. it’s obscene, the way you’re dripping for him - makes him want to mark you up so good you never want to take another, so good he fucks up and spills those three dirty words all over your skin. 

you tease his head, gasping as you barely sink down onto him before you’re pulling off again, _”I’m gonna miss something important”_, leaning forward in his lap until you can feel his burning gaze on the place he’s so desperate to fill. 

hoseok grabs a handful of your hair, tilts your head back as he pulls you down slow and hard enough to feel every thick inch. his voice is saccharine in contrast to the delicious burn when he bottoms out, all love notes and sticky sweet pleasure when he whispers, _“there’s nothing more important than you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> had to get some hoseok out of my system because you know that video had me feeling some type of way. as always, thank you for reading.
> 
> new monsta mash post coming this week. xo


End file.
